Underneath The Bow
by ChrlySkwrlMfns
Summary: Weiss dislikes the faunus race more than anything. But she loves Blake with all her heart. But when a secret is revealed between them, will it bring them closer together, or tear them apart? Monochrome warning. Sorry if it sucks.


Monochrome warning.

Don't like, don't read.

Also, this is an alternate universe where Blake didn't reveal she was a faunus yet, and Team RWBY is in their second year.

Weiss Schnee.

Need anyone say more?

The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company always seemed angry. Very few things actually put a smile on her face. But the one thing she disliked the most...

Was the faunus race.

All they ever seemed to do was cause trouble for the company, and even Winter herself was beginning to hate them. Weiss thought all fauna were evil. Liars, thieves, murderers. That was what she thought... until a certain someone came into her life.

Blake Belladonna.

A girl as mysterious as her past.

Weiss couldn't help it. Everytime she saw the raven haired girl, her heart began to beat fast and hard. She had a crush on her ever since they became a team. But Weiss could never bring herself to say it.

Until the end of their first year.

"Blake, I love you!" The three letter phrase slipped from her lips. She couldn't take them back either. But the response she got back made her heart skip a few beats. "Weiss, I love you too."

They had been dating for the entire summer, while Yang and Ruby went to visit their Uncle Qrow. When the year started, Ruby, Yang, and Zwei all returned to find Weiss and Blake had gotten closer than ever. Blake was the only one who could put a smile on her face.

But there was one thing Weiss always wanted to know.

What was underneath the bow?

One day, while Ruby and Yang were asleep, Weiss decided to ask. "Hey sweetie? I've always wanted to ask... why do you wear a bow on your head?" Blake looked at her slightly worried. "I...I just like wearing it is all..." "I wanna see what you look like without it on." "No you don't. Trust me." "What, are you hiding a bad scar?" "No." "Are you hiding something?" Blake paused. "No." "You hesitated." "No I didn't." "Take it off." Weiss, I-" "Now. Or I'll take it off myself." "But..." "NOW."

Blake sighed. She hated seeing her girlfriend upset, but this was a huge thing. She slowly removed her bow to reveal...

A pair of cute kitty ears.

She was a faunus.

Weiss nearly jumped back. Her heart nearly shattered. Blake, the only person she felt she could ever love, and here she was, the very thing she hated the most. "Weiss... I'm sorry... I-" "Why? Why didn't you tell me... you were a faunus!?" Blake winced at the venom in Weiss' words. She loved her so much, but now it was all falling apart. "You tricked me!" "Weiss, I-" "Shut it! I never want to speak to you again! You're just like all the other fauna! A liar!" "You're wrong!" "Oh, I'm wrong!? Explain how I am wrong when you obviously have been hiding this from me?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

Those words finally made Weiss stop. "Wh-what do you mean, you didn't want to hurt me?"

"I knew you hated the faunus race, and I knew that if you found out I was a faunus too, you'd hate me forever. I hid this secret from you because I knew how much you loved me, and how much I loved you, and I didn't want to break your heart." Blake was starting to tear up a bit, but Weiss was tearing up more. "B-Blake...I...Did you...r-really...do that...for me?" Blake got up, walked to Weiss, wiped her tears away, and said, "Yes, I did."

Weiss buried her face in Blake's chest, feeling stupid for her sudden outburst. Blake softly ran her fingers through the heiress' hair, which calmed her down. Once she was calm, Blake lifted her head and kissed her on the lips gently and passionately.

"I'm sorry baby. I should have told you sooner."

"No. I'm sorry for not accepting you for who you are."

The two stood there for a few more minutes, hugging and kissing each other, until they decided to go to bed. Weiss got in bed with Blake, gently petting her ears, and Blake purred, holding Weiss close.

The two fell asleep almost instantly.

From that day onwards, Weiss Schnee began to like the faunus race. They may be depicted as liars, thieves, and murderers...

But to her they showed more compassion than anyone ever could.


End file.
